The Maria, The Minister And The Mafia
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Feral has righted her past wrongs and earned respect and a pardon from many former foes, but what happens when part of what she did to make up for her mistakes comes back to bite her in a way that's literally downright criminal? For ages 18 and up only!
1. Chapter 1

There are very few, if any, Feral centered stories here, so I decided, being a fan of Feral and thinking her creators and writers really fucked her over in so many ways, to make a story which both gives Feral her due and in a way that would greatly appeal to crime movie fans. Maria has righted her wrongs and been given a pardon for her past offenses, but she's still laying low for a while. That is, until a Mafia Donna who goes by the name of Massima Capella comes along and forms an alliance with Reverend Craig, the father of Wolfsbane! What can happen? Nothing good, right? Let's find out how this goes and how Feral gets to be the one to deal with it, shall we?

THINGS TO NOTE:

Thanks to the abysmally horrendous way Marvel does things nowadays, I see the true Marvel Universe as having ended in April 2004, and in my eyes, everything else after that is just pure discontinuity and less than well written fanfiction made by a bunch of jerks who like to anger and offend people. Especially since the way it was done destroyed Marvel's continuity anyway. It never truly happened, and all that truly happened concluded in April of 2004. And this fanfic? This fanfic takes place after that time, though in Marvel Universe time, since it's in the Marvel Universe.

This story is going to be four chapters long, and the last chapter will feature quite the surprise.

With the exception of Massima Capella, her husband, Antonio, and her mobsters, I own none of the characters. They all belong to Marvel Comics.

The Maria, The Minister And The Mafia

Chapter 1-Diabolical Alliance

A lot was going on in the life of Maria Callasantos AKA Feral right now. Why, you ask? How so, you ask? For one thing, she had both quit X-Corporation and managed to right all of her past wrongs after several weeks and a series of deeds and events. She even managed to help out New York City a whole lot and save several innocent lives in the process, not to mention earn the respect, perhaps even friendship, of former enemies, including Wolfsbane and Syrin, whose injury had healed by now. Further, her sister Thornn was proud of her and felt good about her for the first time in a while, and everyone who had previously disliked her now at the very least could tolerate her along with feeling a great deal of respect. For obvious reasons, it was no easy task for Feral, nor any small feat or simple matter at all, but she managed it in the end.

Now, though, despite this and how opinions of mutants were, for the time being, higher than they used to be thanks to her virtuous deeds, even if it was possible they'd sink back to the low of norm once more sooner or later, Feral was not only exhausted, she needed some time to herself. So she'd found herself a nice spot to be away from the rest of the city, which was on the highest billboard sign in New York, and used it for privacy, ironically while looking down at the city and everyone else in it. "Man, have things been goin' well for me lately…" Feral said. "A little too well, as a matter of fact. Right down to all my past mistakes being fucking atoned for an' also pardoned. Never thought THAT day would come." She then sighed and said to herself: "Still, there are plenty of ways things could go wrong for me. I'm still easily what could be looked at as a freak. Then there's how I've still got my mean bitch temper an' the way my moniker is still well known as my M.O. Not ta mention how it still takes up much o' my personality. An' that's BEFORE you throw on how I was unable to control my rage an' developin' instincts as a kid an' it led to disasters galore, mostly because o' my fuckin' father…him an' his lack of care for everyone and what'd result if he left…UUUUGGGHHH! Plus, what's to say that, despite forgiving me an' acknowledgin' my turnin' over a new leaf, plus what made me as I am to begin with, all of X-Force, X-Factor and the X-Men still don't harbor aversion for me on SOME level? Even when my life is going in my favor, it's full of hardship. Or so it would goddamn seem, at least."

She then said: "Thank God I found this damn place to be by myself for a while. It'll give me some well deserved and much needed time to fuckin' recuperate and think things over." So she looked out to the distance while on the billboard, unaware that down in New York City, trouble was, at this moment, currently brewing. You see, during Feral's crusade to make up for her past wrongs, one of the many, many things she'd done was take down half of a very evil, monstrous, dangerous and deadly Mafia, one of which was the evil, heartless, greedy, sadistic, vile and ruthless Don of the group, Antonio Capella. Though this helped make a considerable gap in New York City's crime rate, at least for a time, and though it made life safer for many innocents, Feral was not able to get all of everyone thanks to the cops showing up by the time she'd killed Antonio and half of the big group of mobsters, and, though she was unaware of it, Antonio also had a wife. Her name was Donna Massima Capella, she was just as bad as her husband had been and now, having grouped together the remaining half of her mobster goons and taken over the humongous, lavish mansion she and her husband once shared, she was out for revenge on Feral both for the murder of her husband and many of her henchmen, as well as how it badly damaged business and opportunities for her Mafia.

What's more, during the time she was doing whatever she could to keep herself covered up and unexposed while putting together a way to try and get at Feral when she least expected it, she met up with the cruel, evil religious zealot and Scottish minister Reverend Craig, the vile and loathsome "father" of Rhane Sinclair AKA Wolfsbane. This priest had previously abused his poor daughter prior to her mutation activating, then tried to kill her as he thought her to have been possessed by Satan. Much had happened since then, but now, after so long of seemingly being out of Rhane's life, he was back. He'd come all the way from Scotland to New York City for boatloads of reasons, one of which was that he would no longer tolerate Wolfsbane being in any way alive. See, he'd found out both of her status as a member of X-Factor, and how she'd changed in many ways and pretty much broken free of his harsh, strict rule and recovered from her damage, and she was behaving in ways he was certain God would forbid.

As such, and because he now felt Wolfsbane would go so far as to want to kill him due to his treatment of her, he came to America to see her dead first, or, at the very least, have her badly broken in the worst way, and easily even worse than she was while being raised. Once he got to New York, Massima was in the very region he walked into at the time. The two were surprised to see one another, since they'd never met, but they had a talk of who they were and why they were here, right after introducing themselves to each other, of course. Once it was over, they decided to join forces and make a diabolical alliance, seeing to it that, with the proper plan, Craig would make sure to punish his daughter and Massima would see to it Feral paid for killing her husband and many of her mobsters.

So, after thinking up a plan and getting the proper materials and resources for it, they both headed to the mansion Massima lived in, made sure Massima's remaining Mafia forces knew about this and all was gotten straight, plus everyone got what he or she needed, and now they waited to make their vile move, which was at this point going to be any second now. Inside of her bedroom, Craig was with Massima, and he asked: "So, Capella, I'm ready t' strike any time ye are, an' from the look of things I saw while I was walkin' up here t' join with ye an' wait, so are yiur goons and thugs." "I know that, and goddamn it, don't fucking refer to them that way! Some of them are sons, nephews and grandsons of mine!" Massima replied. "But in any case, we just need to wait until X-Force and X-Factor join with the X-Men down in Times Square. The three groups are intending to have a meeting of sorts, and when we show ourselves onscreen the Jumbo Tron, my boys will subdue our intended targets, Wolfbane and Feral's sister, Thornn, and bring them the hell to us. Furthermore, Feral will feel like she's got to join the meetings, so she will indeed be present when all this has fucking unfolded, and doubtless choose to try and put a stop to us. And even if that were NOT the fucking case, which I know it will be, I will still make it clear to everyone else present that if anyone BUT Feral comes to try and stop us, I will see both Thornn and Wolfsbane dead by the goddamn guns of my mobsters. So Feral will come alone. This will lead to the bitch's much overdue demise."

"Just as, before that, Wolfsbane will be fixed even firmer than before, or sent t' death's door like the little animal bitch deserves, or both." Craig put in. "How I've itched t' fix that oh so wretched excuse fer a girl ever since findin' out how bloody well rebellious she became." "And that will be all well and good, though not as important as the aforementioned landing of Feral six fucking feet under." Massima responded. "I have had one of my mobsters keep track of when the time will be to strike, by watching the news in my TV room, and he will let us know." Suddenly, one of the mobsters came up to the room and said: "Donna Massima Capella? Revered Craig? The groups are together. Feral, predictably, decided she had to join 'em, regardless of her current feelings. So she's with them, and so is that canine cunt Wolfsbane. Along with our other target, Lucia Callasantos AKA Thornn and Feral's bitch whore of a sister! I've seen it on the fucking news in the TV room. The time to strike is now!"

"Well done. I am proud of you, and such good work will be rewarded in due time." spoke Massima. "Now, go and tell the others that Craig and myself are going to put ourselves onscreen of the computer in the place the three X-Teams are meeting, and that you are to drive to Times Square, then shoot Wolfsbane and Thornn from behind, though in a way to ensure both stay alive, and net them. Then you are to put them in the trunks of your cars, drive back home, bring them here, drop them in front of us, and let us take it from there." "Got it, boss-lady! On my fucking way to tell them!" he replied, and he took off to inform the other mobsters. "So how do we do our part, then?" asked Craig. "The answer is very fucking simple." Massima responded to him. "There is a special computer in this mansion I use when meaning to contact anyone who I want to speak to from my mansion, on any screen, computer or television. I will use that, and you will stand next to me so both of us are seen." "Understood." Craig replied, and they walked straight to the computer in question.

Back in New York City, in Times Square, Feral having joined up with X-Force along with Thornn, and Wolfsbane having joined with X-Factor, those two groups and the X-Men had gotten into their discussion about that which was currently important for all three to know. All had gotten here by their respective aircraft vehicles, and knew who would talk to who. And it was for quite a few reasons why this meeting had been arranged, only now it was cut into. By Cable seeing the images of Massima Capella and Reverend Craig flash onto the screen of the Jumbo Tron, which was indeed in the area of Times Square which was in front of where all three X-Teams stood. He said: "Holy shit! What the fuck?" "Say, who the hell is THAT?" asked Polaris. "And Rhane! Isn't that your father, Reverend Craig?" "Bloody hell, aye! It is!" Wolfsbane exclaimed. "Okay, what the hell is goin' on here, bub?" asked Wolverine. "What's going on? We'll tell ye what's goin' on!" spoke Craig. "Ye all know who I am, especially ye…" His eyes motioned towards Wolfsbane. He then continued: "Hello, Rhane. We've been such a bad girl in daddy's absence, haven't we? I do think a straightenin' out is in order!" "Fuck ye! I'll na'er succumb to yuir callous cruelty an' tyrannical oppression again!" Wolfsbane spat angrily. "Oh, but I think ye will…" Craig replied with a malicious sneer. "Anyway, on t' who muh new partner is…"

Massima said: "My name is Massima Capella! I am the Donna of a very infamous New York Mafia, and the wife of the Don of that Mafia. To everyone here but one, his name, even his surname, would be completely alien! But I'll fucking say it, and one of you here will recognize it and just who the hell I am instantaneously!" "Capella?" thought Feral to herself. "I recognize the name all too well…" Her suspicions were confirmed when Massima said: "My husband's name was Antonio Capella!" "BINGO!" Feral exclaimed. "I thought that was it!" "You know about her husband, Feral?" asked Warpath. "Didn't you see the fucking news a matter of weeks ago?" asked Feral. "One of the things I did on my quest for redemption was destroy half the infamous Mafia this bitch runs with, including her husband!" "Of course!" Warpath recalled. "So now ye are facing the wrath o' his vengeance-minded widow, is that it?" asked Syrin. "It would appear so, indeed!" Feral said to them. "Your rotten husband was an asshole, by the way, you goddamn fucking bitch!" she told Massima onscreen. "Ah! Such insolence, and even when my hate of you is already overwhelming!" Massima snapped.

"Well, Reverend Craig and I have made an alliance," Massima continued on, "and make no mistake, where he means to straighten his howling hussy beast brat of an ungrateful daughter the fuck out, I mean to see you go the same damn way as you made my Antonio go, Feral! And I mean to make you suffer a hundredfold to how much you made me suffer thanks to his demise!" "Like hell!" Cyclops snapped. "I don't know what the hell you're planning, but…" While the rest of the X-Teams were shouting at and being shouted at by both Craig and Massima, the lots of mobsters who had been sent to this part of Times Square via driving got out of their cars, snuck in from behind and shot both Wolfsbane and Thornn in the backs of their calves. Then they quickly threw special nets they were given by Massima before they waited for the signal, all of which were laced with tranquilizer drugs galore and fast acting ones, at that, onto the two, and they passed out quickly. While still alive, and not goners by any means, it was pretty clear that between the nets and the bullets, they were helpless as hell. So it was, thanks to that and the still arguing X-Teams and pair of villains, no problem for them to sneak in, wrap the nets onto their victims, who had passed out before having a chance to scream thanks to the fast acting drugs of these nets, and pull them to the cars, while subsequently putting one into each trunk of the two closest cars, getting back into those cars and disappearing from sight. None of them stopped driving until they were back to the mansion, though they waited on the first floor for the call they'd get from Massima and Craig once they were done with their threats.

"For yuir information, ye mutant monstrosities, ye dinnae have a single say in this at all!" Craig was shouting. "And furthermore, guess what? The damage has already been done!" added on Massima. "WHAT?" everyone present exclaimed at once. "It's true!" Craig informed them. "Muh daughter, along with yuir sister, Thornn, Feral, have been shot in their legs an' brought to the mansion which I'm with Massima in right now!" "My mobsters did it while we kept you distracted so you couldn't fucking stop them for shit, and now they're no doubt home!" spat out Massima. "WHAT?" exploded the Banshee. "THIS IS A BLOODY OUTRAGE!" "Of course it is!" Storm exclaimed. "How dare you do such things!" snarled Feral. "Not only is Thornn, as you say, my fucking sister, but as much as I may have a lukewarm opinion of Wolfsbane at best and vice versa, she's your own goddamn daughter, you fucking prick!" "Oh, ye shut the bloody hell up! Hasn't it occurred to ye why I was lookin' at an' talkin' t' ye specficially while sayin' that which I was?" "YOU'RE ALL COWARDS, AN' I'M GONNA DO WHAT I'M THE BEST THERE IS AT ON YOU BOTH AN' YOUR MOBSTERS, BUB!" let out Wolverine. "WITH US HELPING!" Domino and Havok exploded in unison.

"Ah, ah, ah, that's just it. None of you are going to goddamn do anything for blow." the words from Massima consisted of. "For as angry as you all may be, nobody but Feral comes to try and save those two furry freaks." "What?" Feral said in astonishment. "Why should we let that be the fucking case, bitch?" asked Psylocke. "Because if anyone but Feral comes t' the big mansion we're keepin' our captives in, Massima's mobsters will see t' it they die hellishly." said Craig. "OH, MY GOD…" gaped Jean Grey. "This is your own fucking daughter we're talking, along with Feral's sister, but your own daughter in particular!" Boom-Boom exploded(no pun intended). "I couldn't care less, mutant." Craig replied. "Especially since I'm none too pleased with muh daughter right now an' probably will na'er be even if she does live an' I do fix her." "So we hope you're listening, Feral," Massima stated, "because you and only you are to come to my mansion, if you wish to rescue your sister and X-Factor counterpart who was once your foe and is now your friend! You have two hours to get there before we kill them anyway! Massima Capella and Reverend Craig out!"

As their image went out on the screen, cops came storming into the road where the three X-Teams were, getting out of their cars and one of them going: "NYPD! We're here to stop those mobsters we saw driving on by earlier, and we got here as soon as we could!" "Well, y'all got here a bit too late, Ah'm afraid." Rogue replied. "What?" asked a cop. "Wolfsbane and Thornn have just been taken to the mansion where those mobsters are from, and we X-Men can't try to save them, and neither can any of X-Factor, otherwise they'll be killed!" Jean Grey explained. "X-Force can't try to help, either, with one exception…" Cannonball added. "Feral." Deadpool put in. "Oh, my God…" put in another cop. But everyone from the X-Men, X-Factor and X-Force explained everything that had happened to the cops, and in the end, they acknowledged and understood the situation a lot better. "It's true." Feral said, confirming things further. "Which is just fine, 'cause I'm in the mood for a fight just now, an' who better ta unleash that urge against, especially since they've made it personal, an' I will take it personal by going out for blood…the blood of Mafia scum and minister slime! Time ta finish the job which I started an' do Sinclair a huge fuckin' favor in the process!" "But Feral, it's a trap and we both know it!" Shatterstar said to her.

"You think I don't know that?" asked Feral, rolling her eyes. "You do realize they'll be expecting you and that they do intend to kill you." a third cop added in. "Of course they will, an' no shit, they do." Feral responded. "But it's the only possible way for Wolfsbane an' Thornn ta survive, an' since I started this shit without knowin' it by takin' down half o' that Mafia, now it's time fer me ta take down the other half, an' have prickhead priest for dessert!" "Animal instincts kicking in, I see, frau lein!" commented Nightcrawler. "Please, Nightcrawler. I hardly think this is the time for jokes." Sunspot pointed out. "An' especially about things which caused a lotta bad damage in my life, an' even played a part in the current situation, in some ways." Feral added. "I have to get goin' now, though. Time's a wastin', an' if I ain't there in two hours, Wolfsbane an' Thornn are fur coats!" So she took off and used her super-sharp senses to track down where the mansion was, and as soon as she'd done so, she stood right in front of its front yard. "Okay, here we are…" Feral thought to herself. "So this is the fucking place. Think I'd like the idea of livin' in it a whole lot if I didn't know a scumbag piece of shit bitch like Massima Capella was running it. Whatever…I can see a whole lot of mobsters outside in the yard, guns at the ready."

She then crawled into the bushes and said in her mind: "Obviously, they're waiting for whenever the hell I show up. Only thing is, I'd wager they don't count on me not usin' the direct approach…" So she stayed quiet while thinking up the perfect way to get the drop on them and take them out so that she would make it to the mansion and not meet the business ends of guns galore. In the meantime, the Mafia mobsters were perfectly cocky, looking forward to filling her up with lead whenever she'd show up and looking forward to the rewards they'd receive from both Massima Capella and possibly Reverend Craig even more. None were aware Feral had both stopped to think and was now cunningly using a surprise attack kind of tactic under their noses at this very moment.

In the meantime, back with the cops, the X-Men, X-Factor and the other members of X-Force in Times Square, everyone was shocked at how Feral at just then taken off to face her felonious foes. "My God…" a cop went. "Just a matter of time after she fixes her past wrongs and even manages to earn our respect despite the fact she once went to jail, plus manages a whole lot in between, she's already gotten herself into another mess." "I know." Rictor put in. "Sometimes some o' us think her life is jus' one big mess, Mon A Mi." Gambit spoke. "An' believe y' me, Gambit know somethin' 'bout lives bein' big messes, y'all." "Do you think she can pull this off, any of you?" asked Jubilee. "I think so." Angel spoke. "Da, so do I." Colossus agreed. "I have seen how fast and skilled she is." "She was trained by me an' Cable, bub." Wolverine added. "A buncha mobsters ain't gonna mean shit ta her." "Plus, we would do well not to forget this." Cable pointed out. "If Feral can right her wrongs in a way that actually is sufficient and makes sense, which, as everyone present knows, she did manage just recently, then she can find her way through a bunch of Italian lowlifes." "I agree, an' let's face it, one o' her wrongs was that time she ripped me throat once, even if that injury is now healed." Syrin put in. "So if I can agree, especially since, until recently, we hated one another's bloody guts, you know it's gotta be true."

"Still, between all the Mafia motherfuckers and that big jerk Reverend Craig, I've gotta say she's up against some nasty odds." Iceman remarked. "That she is, but we've all been up against nasty odds of various sorts, and we've pulled through. She will as well." Emma Frost put in. "So I guess we should just stay here and watch on the Jumbo Tron how things are going once that sort of thing starts getting shown, so we know what to do and when to do it." Beast speculated. "Good thing we've all got our vehicles present, then." put in Shadowcat.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, how did you like this first of the four chapters? Rate and review, everybody!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back, and I'm ready to continue with the second chapter of this four chapter fanfic! In this chapter, Feral faces off against the numerous mobsters who have by now both brought her sister, Thornn, and Wolfsbane, as well, to the mansion where their leader, Massima Capella, and her ally, Reverend Craig, are meaning to keep them held hostage. It's up to her to rescue them, and in this chapter, we both get to see whether or not she can get by the Mafia members who are waiting for her to arrive so they can kill her, and we see Craig and Massima take their vile statues to the next level in a way you would never expect nor believe.

THINGS TO NOTE:

If you are not FUMING with the desire to see Reverend Craig and Massima Capella utterly annihilated from all of existence by the end of this chapter, there is something SEVERELY wrong with you.

I own none of the characters except for Massima Capella and her mobsters. All the others belong to Marvel Comics.

The Maria, The Minister And The Mafia

Chapter 2-Italian Cat Food

Now, Feral had thought up a very good way to make her way around these Mafia mobster men and take them out, afterwards entering the mansion and doing the same to all other members of this Mafia before setting her sights and killer instinct onto first Reverend Craig, and then the one who started this whole thing, Massima Capella. She'd done it in under a minute while hiding in the bushes, and was now more than ready to strike. "Okay…" she thought. "As soon as they look unaware, out to lunch and unprepared for a sudden surprise attack, I leap out, scare them, rip one's throat out and take in from there any which way I must…"

"Say, that Feral bitch sure is takin' long ta show up, man." one mobster said. "Yeah, I think it's been slightly more than an hour an' a half!" another added. "So unless she shows up in under 30 minutes, the other two furry floozies get offed!" "Either we kill the bitch who killed the Donna's husband, and make the world minus one mutant, or the Donna herself and Reverend Craig rid the fuckin' world of two mutants! Man, do we live the good life or what?" asked a third mobster. "YOU MOTHERFUCKERS WON'T BE LIVIN' ANY LIFE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YA!" Feral roared as she leapt out from the bush she'd been hiding in, looking scary and bloodthirsty as hell, and pounced on the nearest mobster, ripping out his throat. He let out as a huge spray of blood flew from his neck: "EEEEEEYYYY-RAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" "SHIT!" cried one of the mobsters. "Shit's the word, asshole!" Feral snarled as she landed on her feet and grabbed the corpse of her first victim to use as a shield against the gunfire of the many panicking mobsters being unleashed at her. "Shit's the fuckin' word."

Inside of the mansion, Massima Capella heard the noises of gunfire, snarling and lots of screaming, and said: "Eh? Well, it would appear Feral has finally shown up." "Indeed." put in Reverend Craig as he looked out the window. "Looks like yuir boys are dealin' with her. In the meantime, we have business to attend to." The nets had been taken off of Wolfsbane and Thornn, and now the two had recovered their consciousness, though they were still weak and injured due to the drugs and bullets in their calves. They saw where they were, and Wolfsbane's words were: "Huh? How th' bloody hell did we get here? I dinnae know why we're in a mansion of some kind, but…OOOWWWW!" Craig smacked her face and said: "Shut the bloody hell up right now, bitch. Yuir here, along with the feline, as a lure for her sister. But you also, unlike her, are t' be taught a lesson in morality, given yuir behavior since we last saw each other." "And do not think for a second your sister will get past my boys." Massima told Thornn. "And even if she does, she'll no doubt be worn down by then, and an easy target for either me or Reverend Craig, though in this case, I'm the one who will see her dead."

"You hold my fucking sister's abilities in such low esteem as that, bitch?" asked Thornn bitingly. "She was trained by Cable and Wolverine. She has either won or survived fights galore with a lot of tough, metahuman opponents, mutant or otherwise. And now a bunch of Mafia wise guys are gonna stop her?" "You only say that to keep your courage up, you stupid mutant minx of a fraidy cat freak." Massima responded. "Especially since your being so afraid is well seeable, and it's partly there because you know that, one way or the other, this is where you and the wolf spend the rest of your filthy lives." She then proceeded to kick Thornn in the stomach as hard as she could. Thornn let out a howl of pain, and clutched her belly while writhing on the floor. In the next instant, Massima said: "Craig? Since I have more than enough of my boys to take care of Feral even if I call the ones on the floor below this top one off their duties, I have a job for you having to do with them."

"An' what job is that, I dinnae mind asking?" asked Reverend Craig as he forcefully pulled Wolfsbane up by her hair, causing her to bark in pain. "I want you to go down to the floor below this floor and tell half of my boys there to come up to meet with me. The other half I want you to take command of, in case you need them to help you with straightening your mangy dog of a daughter out." "Will do." Craig replied, and he went downstairs to do exactly what she had ordered him to do, dragging poor Wolfsbane by her hair all the way and taking care to make sure her jawbone hit every step on the way down, and none too softly. Since the drugs in the nets had weakened her and Thornn despite them now being conscious with the nets removed, and since both still had the bullet wounds in the legs, they could do nothing to defend themselves.

Meanwhile, outside, Feral both used the corpse of her first victim as a shield, and, as she could tell with her super sharp ears that the mobsters in back of her had finally recovered from the shock that lasted longer than those closer to her, and she thought: "Time to toss this trash to the side and duck!" So she did, and thus, when they fired their bullets, instead of hitting Feral, they hit some of their fellow mobsters, instead, killing them instantly. What's more, the thrown body knocked over some of the mobsters to the side of Feral who still lived. "Holy shit! Fuck! No!" exclaimed one of the firing mobsters. "She ducked our goddamn gunfire!" "Take your fucking fingers off the triggers, you moronic assholes!" another mobster exploded. "For Christ's sake, we're doing her own fucking work FOR her!" "Thank you so much for bein' such good helps!" Feral remarked snidely. "Okay, that tears it!" yelled a still living mobster as Feral spun around in front of the new corpses and faced the remaning Mafia members she had to get past. Then another one of them shouted at her: "This is where you're catgut, bitch!" "You hear us, you whore?" another of the mobsters blasted. "We'll make a fucking rug outta your sorry mutant ass right this fucking second!"

"Right. You keep on saying that." Feral retorted as she did acrobatic summersaults and flips over and between the long lines of gunfire being unleashed at her by these Mafia thugs. A second later, Feral leapt onto another one of them, ripped out his jugular veins and kicked the head clean off of a third. "Motherfucking cat cunt!" one of the ones who wasn't dead yet let on loose in furious rage. "We're gonna bring your body to the Donna so she can piss on it!" "Only if ya manage ta kill me, which ya won't!" Feral shot back while she ripped the head off of him. An instant later, she did a flip to two more, who she ripped the balls off of, this causing them to kill one another with the guns they meant to shoot her with. Then Feral grabbed the two guns and let out: "Hey, losers! How about I use your own fuckin' shit against ya, huh?" She began to shoot dead quite a few mobsters an' yelled: "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIENDS!" Once she'd run out of bullets, she used her tail to strangle to death one of the ones who still remained, right before tossing him into two more. She swiftly ran over, bit the neck of one and ripped the heart clean out of another.

"Next?" she asked as she dropped the heart she'd ripped out. She ran up to the rest of the mobsters, who were now scared shitless and shaking in their boots while unable to keep a firm grip on their guns, and one said: "Hey! What the hell? What's she doing now?" "Trying the direct approach, it looks like!" another replied. "This could be our one chance to fill her full of lead! Let's do it!" cried a third. "CHANCE BLOWN, YA BLOWHARD BASTARDS!" Feral let loose as she jumped onto one of them, broke his neck with a twist of her legs, tore the face off of another and punted the head off a third clean off. The rest she tore through with her claws, bit all nice and dead with her teeth and either punched, kicked or tail-strangled to death. By the time she was done, not only were all of these mobsters dead, but she was right at the door of the big mansion belonging to Massima Capella. "Superb!" Feral thought to herself. "Now it's time for me to get into this mansion, do away with the rest of these wise guys and then get rid of both Craig and Capella."

Now, you're probably wondering how Wolfsbane and Thornn were faring now, so I'll move back to that. For one thing, Wolfsbane was down on the floor below the top one, and she was lying down among both her father and half of the mobsters on that floor, the other half all having gone upstairs to see Massima and Thornn. Wolfsbane was going: "Ye will na'er get at all away wit' this, I swear it!" "Now, Rhane, what did I teach ye about swearin'? Surely ye couldnae have forgotten THAT much o' muh discipline!" Craig exclaimed. "But no matter. Nay. Fer I've devised the perfect way t' beat the devil outta ye once an' for all! Even if I dinnae kill ye, ye'll never step outta line again, ye ungrateful, wicked little whore!" "An' don't think about any sort o' escapin', neither," one mobster spoke, "because even if ya weren't still weak from the drugs in our nets, ya still wouldn't even be able ta stand up, much less fight, thanks ta the bullet in yer leg!" "Not t' mention this kick in yiur ribs!" added Craig.

He then proceeded to kick Wolfsbane in the ribs as hard as he could, and Wolfsbane let out a howling cry of pain. He then said: "One thing, mobsters…since I was evicted from the church I used t' run recently, since I had this little slobber slut offa I prostitute an' since I canna ever have her steppin' outta line again, I'm gonna need t' make sure all of what made her change like she did gets undone. So, though I almost always dinnae even think about this, much less advise it, an', in fact, I normally advise against it, I'm makin' an exception in this case." Some of the mobsters, along with Wolfsbane herself, were confused, though Wolfsbane said: "I dinnae at all know what yiur intendin', but I wilnae cooperate! I fuckin' refuse to!" "As if ye got any kinda choice." Craig sneered. "Anyway, boys, I will explain t' ye what I'm requestin'." After he placed his foot onto Rhane's left calf-IN THE AREA WHERE THE BULLET WAS-he nastily ground the sole of his shoe into it, causing her to howl out in pain even louder than she had before. Then he said, finishing his sentence: "…I want ye t' rape her as so t' break her spirit an' make bloody well sure it STAYS broken for GOOD this time."

"No problem, Reverend!" a mobster said, unzipping his fly while feeling his cock getting erect. Another who had the same thing happening with him said: "Man, how cool is this? We get to fuck a wolf lady because we got permission from a PRIEST, of all people!" "The irony! And the hilarity of it all!" a third mobster spoke as he let loose his hard on while he opened his pants. "NAY!" Wolfsbane exploded, causing these three mobsters, and all the others who hadn't gotten hard or unzipped their flies, t' back away in startlement. "Ye cowards! Bet ye wouldn't be so bloody cocky an' eager t' molest me if I wasnae weakened from tranquilizer drugs an' a bullet in the leg, would ye? Thought not! I refuse t' let any o' ye rape me! Stay the bloody hell back, or I swear I'll eat yuir jugular veins!" "Ye get no fuckin' say in this, Rhane!" Craig snarled as he did a grabbing of her throat, strangled her and punched her hard in the muzzle. "Ye should be damn grateful I dinnae have ye murdered here an' now!" Wolfsbane bit his forearm as hard as she could, and even weakened, she was able to cause him to be cut and inflict a fair amount of pain, and he went: "AAAAAAAAGGHH!" "How ye like it, ye tyrannical, godless monster?" snapped Wolfsbane aggressively.

"Ye dare t' bite me? YUIR OWN FATHER? An' ye dare call me GODLESS? WHEN I AM A PRIEST? That tears it!" Craig exploded. He then kicked Rhane in the jaw and stomped on her stomach, then he stomped hard onto her tail and told the mobsters: "I'm goin' t' go wash an' bandage up this wound. Beat her an' rape her. An' dinnae stop until she is crying, begging fer ye t' stop an' broken beyond anythin' that even LOOKS like repair. Then hand her t' me so I may put her under muh leash forever. Let everyone know what it means to be wicked while the offspring of Reverend Craig." So he went to find a bathroom to treat his wound in, while the mobsters who did not have their pants unzipped or any kind of erection hit Wolfsbane in every area of her body except for her breasts, vagina and ass. After they finished, there was a fourth mobster who became hard, and where the first mobster to get an erection and open his pants slammed his cock into Wolfsbane's vagina, the second one into her mouth and the third one into her ass, this fourth one got hard, pulled down his pants and began attacking Wolfsbane's breasts with his hands after ripping open her shirt. Wolfsbane thrashed about to get free, but it was no use. She had been too weak to fight back effectively before the cruel beatings she received.

Now, we go to the top floor with Thornn, Massima Capella and the other half of those mobsters who she called up to join her. She said to her mobsters: "Hello, my boys. I suppose the lot of you are wondering just why the hell I have fucking called you up here." "Yeah, but I bet it has something to do with the beast bitch, don't it?" asked a mobster. "Indeed." Massima replied. "I do believe I will be more fucking specific…Thornn here is the sister of the one I mean to kill, and although she has faith that Feral will be able to stop us and rescue both her and the literal bitch downstairs, I need the lot of you to break both that and her fucking spirit in general, for it is only too clear this bitch needs to learn her place very quickly. So here's how this happens…" She picked up a small mallet, grabbed Thornn by the hair and smacked her in first the ribs, then the belly, then the spine and finally in one of her calves, making sure she hit the very area which still had the bullet in it. Each time Thornn screamed in pain was louder than the last. Especially since each blow was more painful than the one before.

Then she tossed Thornn to the ground and stomped on her tail, subsequently telling her mobsters: "Beat her to break her. And after that, rape the living fuck outta this useless piece of shit skank just to be absolutely certain. If her teeth fall out of her mouth and she's crying, so more the better. Especially if she bleeds from every area of her body and is wailing for you to stop and saying she'll do anything. I'll be in the bathroom putting on my goddamn makeup." "Sure thing, boss lady!" put in a mobster. "By the way," another added, "we take this is not just to make her bow to us, but also as a way to drive Feral mad with grief and fury by hitting her where it hurts most, so she suffers in the worst way before she dies?" "Exactly." Massima said in response as she walked into her bathroom. "I won't succumb, assholes…" Thornn snarled, and then she spat in the faces of as many as she could before they tackled her and began to beat on her, Thornn being unable to fight back because of how she had been too weakened for that even prior to getting beat upon by Massima. "Beg for us to stop, bitch!" snapped a mobster as he hit her in the mouth and kicked her in the side. But she simply spat: "Fuck you! I won't break, no matter how much you beat and rape me!" "Wanna bet, bitch?" snapped a mobster, slapping her with a vicious backhand whack. Her beating continued until she could barely move, then the lot of mobsters decided who would rape her.

Once the bunch was picked, Thornn was raped hard in her mouth, cunt and ass, plus her breasts were squeezed, as were her asscheeks. One of the mobsters who wasn't raping her pulled her tail hard, and another who wasn't participating in the rape pulled her hair just as hard. "Man, what a fun job we get paid to do!" one of the mobsters raping her commented. Thornn was very strongly reminded of that swine of a crack addict stepfather who molested her and Feral. But she was so badly beaten she was unable to even struggle despite her refusal to be broken. Going to the bathroom in which Massima was putting on her makeup, she soon finished and thought: "I do wonder whether or not my boys have finally taken Feral down and seen her dead? I guess I will give them five more minutes, and if they haven't come in to let me know she's meat by then, I will check to make sure things are still in my favor." So she walked out with her makeup put on and smiled as she saw her boys raping Thornn. "I congratulate you, boys." she smiled. "I do very much believe you deserve a sizable raise in your wages once this is all through. Keep up the good work and make sure that, if the stupid hussy makes any kind of resistance, you give her a good, hard punch and/or kick before raping her even harder!" "I speak for everyone here when I say…WILL DO!" smiled one of her mobsters. "Splendid." Massima said. But then she saw that Craig was coming up the stairs. "Craig? What the hell are you fucking doing up here?" she said with abrupt obnoxiousness.

"I wanted t' come up t' tell ye that Rhane is bein' raped as we speak, an' my half of yiur Mafia boys have given her a sound beatin'." "I see. Glad to hear it." Massima said. "And I see Thornn is gettin' the same fuckin' treatment." Craig stated. "If we're lucky, the screams o' these two will make Feral more eager than ever t' destroy us, an' this could increase her level o' sheer recklessness t' the point where she runs head on into gunfire an' dies from it." "Hopefully, it will indeed turn out that way." Massima agreed. "But for now, go back downstairs and keep an eye on your daughter. I have to go into my closet and look out the window while hidden to see whether or not Feral has finally been killed." "Gotcha. Later." Craig replied. He walked down the stairs after Massima nodded, and she then made her way to her closet. Let's resume seeing where Feral was at right now, to see what comes of all this.

Having gotten to the door, Feral thought to herself: "Wait…I may have disposed of all the punks an' thugs out here, but there are doubtless more inside. I can't just open the door an' walk in, 'cause if I do, they'll perforate my furry ass in seconds. So I need to gain entrance to this place elsewhere, or create a diversion and then go through the door…BINGO!" The last one came from how she saw a large stone next to her, and this gave her the perfect idea as what to do to distract the mobsters waiting for her so she could enter and get the drop on them. She picked it up and threw it through one of the windows, all of the mobsters hearing and seeing this and, due to thinking it was her entering, they blasted away at the stone. By the time they realized what the lot of them were doing and one guy said: "Hey, idiots! Stop shooting! It's just a fucking stone!" Feral had already gotten through the door and was tearing through Mafia members galore. By the time they realized they'd been set up or had a chance to fight back, Feral had torn through and/or torn apart half of them one way or the other. "One half down, one last half to go!" Feral snarled. "Man, I love going halfsies!" "You two-timing bitch!" howled a mobster as he blasted at Feral, only for Feral to leap over the gunfire and grab hold of a picture frame. She hurled it at him and subsequently growled: "This from a guy who works for an infamous crime family led by one of the most evil women who ever existed."

He died instantly due to the impact and it hitting him in the face, and one of the mobsters who still lived yelled: "This is where you stop, furface! We're gonna prove there is WAAAAY more than one fucking way to skin a cat!" "That's only if ya can fire those bullets faster than I can dodge, an' ya can't!" Feral retorted. She then let loose a vicious hiss and kept dodging lots of bullets while not only punching, kicking, biting, slashing, tail whipping and tail strangling lots of these Mafia thugs, but also being resourceful by using the couch in this living room for a shield and projectile, plus using everything else around her to help kill off the rest of these mobsters and trash the living room. By the time she was done, everyone who she'd been fighting lay dead as messy, contorted and mutilated corpses. "Ha! That'll teach ya ta mess with a mean bitch like me! I ain't called 'Feral' for my health, motherfuckers! But I guess ya learned that the hard way, huh?" So she looked up to the stairs and thought: "Hmmm…I'm guessin' there will be more of these guys, but much fewer than there could have been. Guess that Capella should have kept them all inside, instead of havin' so many wait for me outside. But that's HER fuckin' problem, an' my goddamn advantage!" So she ran up the stairs, thinking: "Okay…now that I've done away with the welcomin' committee an' the majority of her cronies, it's now time for me ta kill the last o' her cronies, then Reverend Craig. After that, I rescue Wolfsbane an' put her in the closest thing to a safe spot I can find, then I go an' destroy Massima herself, save Thornn and give a call that me, her and Sinclair need pickin' up. Right after I find a way ta level this damn place, o' course."

So Feral ran up the steps and she was meaning to go first to the floor just below the top floor, and then the top floor. While she ran, though, a Mafia thug, one of the few who still was alive, popped out an' yelled: "Hold it right there, bitch! Where the hell do ya think you're goin', might I ask?" "I'm gonna keep goin' up, while you…" Feral responded, quickly tearing him to pieces, "…will be going down in the most literal sense, ya stinkin' meat!" After leavin' all the bloody remains behind, Feral kept on going up until she was halfway to the top floor. Then she would be encountered by another Mafia goon, who told her: "End of the line, fuzzball! This is where you stop!" "No, but this IS where YOU stop…LIVIN', that is!" Feral spat as she ripped off both of his arms and then bit his crotch, pulled his balls off with her teeth and caused him, in a frantic, desperate attempt to shoot her, to misfire and shoot off his leg instead. He bled out in seconds and died. Feral spat out his balls and snapped: "But don't think I'm interested in ya like that, just because I put my mouth on your balls!" Then she kept on running up the steps until she reached the floor which preceded the one just below the top floor. This was where she met a line of five Mafia members. "Stop right there, pussycat." snapped one of them. Another added: "We may be, along with the boys on the next and top floors, Craig and Donna Capella, the last ones in this mansion who are still living other than you…" A third spoke: "…but in just six seconds, it'll be that us, the boys in question, Craig and Donna Capella are the last ones in this mansion who are still living…PERIOD!" "You may have all but destroy our mafia, but we can still kill you, keep those other two furballs for ourselves, escape back to Italy and rebuild our group!" "And you won't be able to do a thing to stop us, because you'll be six fucking feet under!" the fifth stated. Then they began to fire at Feral.

But Feral leapt over the gunfire straight at them and said: "Really, boys, I don't know what the hell grinds my gears more about low-rent, second-rate jerks like you." She took hold of one of them and tossed him down over the railing, and he fell screaming until landing headfirst on the floor, which caused him to break his neck and led to his death. Feral then landed on the next of these punks and in the process caused the next two, in an attempt to shoot her, to nail one another instead. As they hit the floor, she continued: "Your immodesty, or your incompetence!" Then, as she fought the next two, one went while the other got kicked by her: "WHOOAAAAA! Watch her fucking feet!" "Oh, ya think I have sexy feet, do ya?" Feral asked. "Well, sorry, but I am unashamed ta say that neither o' ya losers are my type!" She bit off the ear of the one she'd kicked before tearing him in half, then she grabbed the gun from the last one's hand with her tail while saying: "I'll take that!" and tossing it over the railing. "My gun!" he exclaimed. "That will be the least of your worries in about 2.2 seconds, asshole!" Feral roared. "No…stay back, beast! Back off, bitch! Back away, you bloodthirsty broad! I'm warnin' ya!" "Warning ignored!" Feral exploded while lunging into him and pulling off his limbs, then tearing out his guts, throat, heart and brain. As soon as he was dead, she kicked his corpse and growled: "Stinkin' meat! The way you acted all big an' tough while ya had your goddamn gun, but then turned into a pathetic little coward as soon as you were disarmed is something I'll never forget for its sheer absurdity."

"Okay," Feral thought to herself, "so much for those douchebags. Now it's time for me to see to it that I both rescue Wolfsbane an' take down Craig an' any Mafia men with him. So it's to the second ta top floor I go!" She ran up there and looked about, sniffing for any signs of any Mafia thugs, and she picked up a scent quickly. "Over there…" she thought, and she took off to enter the room where Wolfsbane was being held by Craig and what thugs were with him. But when she entered, she would be treated to seeing the single most appalling thing she had ever seen in her entire life.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, was this a great second chapter or what? Amazing how I amped up the evilness levels for Craig and Massima to even greater levels than before, isn't it? Ratings and reviews, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here we are with the third chapter of this story, which is both the second to last chapter as well as the climactic one. Feral has just made her way through all but the last few of the Mafia mobsters, and she has just entered the room where Reverend Craig is, along with his share of thugs and a tortured Wolfsbane. Her priorities are to rescue Wolfsbane and Thornn and see both the remaining mobsters, Craig and, above all, Massima Capella, as dead as doornails. Can she pull it off? And if Massima finds out Feral's current status and location, she'll no doubt make a run for it to try and leave the country, so Feral had better hurry up and kill her before she's sipping vino in Sicily! Let's see how this goes, then! On to the third of four chapters!

THINGS TO NOTE:

I do think you will find the happenstances in this chapter to be extremely satisfying after the last chapter of this fanfic you read.

I own none of the characters except for Massima Capella and her mobsters. All others belong to Marvel Comics.

The Maria, The Minister And The Mafia

Chapter 3-Fatal Fate

Feral could not believe her eyes in any way whatsoever. She could see it, and knew it was real, but she still was unable to believe it. Here was Reverend Craig, who until recently had been one with the church and a religious zealot, not only working with an infamous, ruthless and evil mafia, but also having some of the few remaining members of that mafia rape his own daughter in every way imaginable, and from the looks of the bruises and black eyes on Wolfsbane, it was clear he'd had them beat her, as well. "CRAIG!" Feral exploded, and Craig shouted: "Oh, bloody hell, it's ye! I thought those mobsters downstairs took care o' ye, dammit!" "Wrong. I took care o' them!" Feral growled.

"Dear God, she means t' kill me an' all o' us! Quickly! Pull yuir cocks outta my daughter an' shoot her!" "Shoot your daughter, Craig?" asked a confused mobster. "Nay, ye bloody eejit! Shoot FERAL!" exploded Craig impatiently. "A little late for that, you cocksuckin' piece of shit scumbag motherfucker!" Feral hissed as she leapt at the Mafia thugs, tore off their balls, bit off their dicks, ripped off their faces, strangled them with her tail, punched and kicked them in every square inch of them she could reach and finally eviscerated and decapitated them with her claws in a way which was as brutal as it was disgusting and nasty. "Ciao, an' good riddance, ya buncha loathsome, depraved-ass punks!" Feral spat hatefully while the blood poured out of the corpses of the Mafia mobsters she'd offed.

Feral landed on her feet in front of the still living but also still writhing and gasping Wolfsbane, saying: "Cats always land on their feet, even after they've made kills galore, didn't ya know?" She delighted in how much Craig was quaking like mad now, and then she added: "An' Craig? I was gonna kill ya anyway, but now I'm doin' it in a worse way than I was initially plannin'! I'm no saint, but I would never condone rape, especially bein' a victim o' it myself! An' the fact I'm no stranger to a bad father an' this was part o' what made me turn out as I did, not ta mention how I know how much you abused Rhane here…" She motioned her hand right toward Wolfsbane and continued. "…makes it so that I would be ready an' willin' ta see ya dead in the most revoltin', brutal-ass way possible even if I did NOT have the fact you had your own fucking daughter beaten an' raped ta work with!"

"Don't ye come anywhere near me, demon…" Craig stammered, clearly scared outta his skull. "Demon?" asked Feral nastily. "DEMON? First ya think your own daughter is possessed by the devil simply for bein' a mutant wolf, an' ya try ta kill her, then much later ya join forces wit' one o' the worst Mafia Donnas who ever lived ta try an' beat, rape an' break her while also abductin' my sister, an' you have the fuckin' nerve ta call ME a demon? Fuck you, asshole! I think that when ya said Rhane was possessed by Satan…" She pounced onto Craig an' knocked him over. Then she continued: "…an' when ya called me a demon, both times had one thing in common. AN' THAT'S THE FACT YOU WERE CONFUSIN' US WITH YOURSELF, YOU VILE PIECE O' SHAMELESS, HYPOCRITICAL POND SCUM!" She then slashed his face an' caused him to bleed an' scream, then she twisted both his wrists so they broke, an' he let out an even louder scream. "Well," Feral said, standing up and walking over to grab something, "the way you think yourself to be one with God has to be a false lie. After all…" She grabbed him by the hair and stomped on his ankles to break them while pulling it, then she strangled him with her tail and ripped open his chest. "…ya defy the good lord's wishes in the worst way. Ya do the most ungodly of things there are, an' the way ya preach hellfire an' damnation while livin' a life worthy o' such condemnation? FUCK YOU!"

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" yelled Craig. "Dinnae attack me again! I beg ye for mercy!" "Pathetic." Feral spat as she slammed him against a wall, grabbed him by the back of his head, pulled it back, smashed his face into another wall, breaking his nose in the process, and then pushed him hard into a chair before grabbing chains she saw in the pockets of the dead mobsters and using all those chains to tie him up to the chair. "You treat your own daughter like shit, then later ya team up with a known Mafia Donna an' have that same daughter raped an' beaten, an' ya have the balls ta fuckin' beg me for mercy after all that? Up yours, ya fuckin' coward!" She then did a look to Wolfsbane and asked: "Rhane? I need to know…are there any lighters an' tanks of fuel an' such in this place?" Wolfsbane replied with what little ability to speak she could muster up: "I think I smelled some gasoline in the closest on the floor below this one an' saw a lighter in that same closet when I was bein' brought up here by those Mafia mobsters. Try lookin' there." "Thanks. I'll be right back." Feral said as she took off to the closet Wolfsbane had told her of. In less than a minute, Feral returned with both a full tank of gasoline and a lighter, and she said: "I do believe, Reverend Craig, that since ya think ta be one with God an' since ya preach hell an' the like so much, I should get ridda ya in a way proportionate ta your sins an' which fits your theme of evil an' obsession!"

"Ye let me the fuck outta this bloody chair right this second, ya vile cat-thing!" Craig let loose in rage. "Ye afraid t' fight me anymore 'cause ye know I'd kill ye good, ye cowardly-ass kitten?" "Nope! I know you're beaten." Feral replied. "It's just that fight time is over an' kill time is now!" She then proceeded to open the tank of gasoline and pour it all over Craig. Then Craig went: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! GLUB…UCCCCCKK! Ye put an end t' this right now, ye bitch! GWAAAARRUUGGHH! Ye unchain me an' I'll show ye just how the wicked get plunged inta the fiery lake o' eternal damnation! ARRRRRRRHHH!" "Oh, but I'm about ta show just that to you, scumbucket!" Feral replied. Then she turned to Wolfsbane and said: "By the way, thanks for the help, Rhane." "Yuir welcome, Maria." Wolfsbane weakly said. Then she would be told by Feral: "Oh, and Sinclair? Be sure ta watch this, because you're about to both see karma's touch meet your so-called father, an' not only will ya see him pay in full for the all too horrendous way he treated ya, but you'll see me prove the one thing he was actually RIGHT about in his entire, sorry-ass life!" "Which is…?" Wolfsbane asked, a bit puzzled. Feral then an instant later replied: "Judgment day is real!" She then flipped the lighter on with her thumb and Craig saw the flame appear. He yelled: "NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" "Aye." Wolfsbane snarled with a smug look on her face, delighted because of the fact she well knew exactly what Feral was about to do to her brutal, cruel monster tyrant of a father. And sure enough, Feral tossed the lighter onto the gasoline soaked, chair chained Craig and he instantly burst into flames. The fire engulfed both him and the chair he was sitting in within seconds.

"E-! E-! E-! E-! E-!" Craig screamed out as he was burned to death hideously. Just as he was dead and nothing but a charred skeleton, Massima Capella came running on down and said: "What the fuck is that loud screaming I hear? What the hell is fucking going on?" Suddenly, she saw the charred skeleton of Reverend Craig sitting in a broken, burnt chair, and she saw both Feral, her dead henchmen and the injured Wolfsbane. She immediately knew what had happened, and screamed: "NO! I WON'T BELIEVE THIS! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! MY PLAN WAS PERFECT! IT WAS PERFECT, I TELL YOU!" "Can't have been that perfect, bitch, since all that's left now with the exception of my sister an' Wolfsbane here is you, your remainin' Mafia goons an' me. An' pretty soon, it'll be just Wolfsbane, Thornn an' me! Get my drift?" "No! I won't allow you to kill me like you killed my husband! Keep away from me, you animalistic psycho bitch!" let out Massima as she ran up the stairs. "Rhane, I'm gonna have ta pick ya up an' carry ya now. It is the only way I can be certain ya stay safe while I rescue Thornn an' make sure Massima can't escape me." Feral told Wolfsbane. "Aye, but do yuir best t' be careful. I am still in a lotta pain from the bullet in muh leg, the beatin' an' the rapin'." Wolfsbane responded. "Fair enough." said Feral as she picked up Wolfsbane as gently as she had time for and ran up the stairs while she was carrying her.

To Feral's great surprise, when she had gotten up there and swiftly but gently placed Wolfsbane on the floor, Massima Capella was nowhere to be seen, but Feral and Wolfsbane did both see that Thornn was still being beaten and raped by the last of the Mafia mobsters who belonged to Massima. "NAY!" Wolfsbane exploded. "Not Thornn, too!" "Okay, that fuckin' tears it!" Feral exploded. "First Wolfsbane, an' now my fuckin' sister?" She leapt at the last of the Mafia thugs, one of which went: "Holy shit! It's the cat bitch's sister! She must have gotten past the others and whacked Reverend Craig!" "Exactly! An' you're next!" Feral spat. "Maria! You have come for me!" exclaimed Thornn. "Yeah, Lucia," Feral responded as she tore out the tongue and throat of one of the Mafia goons, "but I've also come ta see these last minions o' that fuckin' bitch Capella dead an' then Capella herself!" "Fine by me! I think I saw her run into her bathroom and lock the door in order to hide from you when you got into her bedroom!" Thornn said to Feral. "Thanks for pointin' out her location." Feral replied as she strangled another Mafia mobster to death with her tail while dodging the gunfire of a third before ripping out his entrails, thereby killing him. "I'll be sure to look in there as soon as I finish wit' these goons an' help ya the way I helped Wolfsbane." Thornn said: "Gotcha." and Feral proceeded to pound to death the next thug, then she tore the lungs out of the two succeeding him and finally used her skills to bite and claw her way through the last of these Mafia mobsters. "By fang an' claw do I feast on your fuckin' flesh, ya fuckin' fuckholes!" Feral spat. "So where's your smug arrogance now that ya face someone who isn't incapacitated an' can fight back? Thought so! Lousy poltroons!" Now that Feral was done with these last Mafia mobsters, all that was left was Massima Capella, and she knew it. "Thornn, I'm gonna pick ya up an' put ya on her bed, an' then do the same thing for Wolfsbane. After that, I go ta that bathroom an' dish out just desserts to the Donna." Feral said to the two. "Got it." an answer from Thornn consisted of. "Aye, will do." Wolfsbane replied.

After that, Feral did the first part of what she said she'd do, and once Wolfsbane and Thornn, injured but alive, were on the bed, the latter then told her: "By the way, Maria, just a suggestion? If you wanna not only kill Massima, but also make sure even her home gets fully destroyed, there's a special seismic wave creating device in the very bathroom she's hiding in. I heard one of the mobsters going on and on about how cool it was when I was being dragged up here after my capture. From the sound of it, it'll bring her house to the ground in seconds if you put it to use the right way." "Thanks for the information on that." Feral said. "I think I will see to it she dies an' then her place gets destroyed, though I'll have to contact X-Force, X-Factor an' the X-Men first. In any case, before any o' that, it's time ta put the Donna in the ground an' see ta it she gets sent ta hell, much like Craig did." While Feral ran for the bathroom where her last and top foe was hiding in, Wolfsbane said: "An' ye should know, Thornn, Feral sent him t' hell by burnin' him after beatin' the bloody shit outta him! It was such a satisfyin' sight fer me, given how he treated me throughout muh childhood. I know I should be ashamed o' sayin' this, but I'm unable t' deny I dinnae feel ashamed at all." "Hey, it's justified. Much like the death of the one who started all this bullshit will be." Thornn responded. Anyway, Feral went to the door of the bathroom that Thornn had described and immediately picked up the scent of both Massima and the fear she was giving off in there. "Bingo. Lucia was right. Time ta finish what I started wit' her crummy-ass bastard o' a husband!" Feral thought to herself. She knocked on the door and snarled: "Capella? Open the fuck up! I know you're in there, bitch!" "GO AWAY!" cried out a very desperate, panicky and terrified Massima. "Not a chance! Get the fuck out here an' face me, ya goddamned codarde puttana!"

Just to clarify here, "codarde" is the Italian word for "coward" and "puttana" is the Italian word for "whore". So Feral was calling Massima Capella a coward whore. Anyhow, on with the story. "NO! Stay back, bitch!" Massima screeched, but Feral snapped: "To hell with this!" and she tore down the tore and tossed it aside, then she ran into the bathroom, much to the horror of Massima. Massima shouted: "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! Haven't you caused me enough pain?" "No. NOT NEARLY." Feral snarled as she took a hold of Massima and bashed her face against the side of the bathtub. She then slammed her face, after pulling her up by her hair, which revealed a smashed nose, into the bathroom sink. After that, she turned on the cold water to let it wash over her head and into the sink, and she looked about for that seismic wave creating device her sister had mentioned. "Okay, let's see, where's that mini earthquake maker?" Feral asked as she looked about. Soon enough, she found it and said: "Bingo. This must be it." and she put it in her pocket for later use. As soon as she had done this, she turned off the water and pulled her evil foe and victim to be out of the sink by her hair, Massima going: "GLUB…NO…LET GO OF ME THIS MINUTE…" but Feral paying this empty threat no heed and ironically tossing her right out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom. "Time ta have your lights go out for good, bitch!" she snarled to Massima as she leapt out of the bathroom and landed in front of her. "An' what better place ta do it than in your own fuckin' home, an' in the bedroom, at that?"

She slit Massima's wrists with her claws, causing her to bleed and scream out in her pain: "!" Then she cut her throat open, even if not quite fatally, with the claws on her toes and subsequently threw her against one of the windows in her bedroom. "UUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFF!" Massima let out. She saw a gun on the floor next to her, no doubt dropped by one of her now dead mobsters, and Feral went as she walked on over: "You meant for this ta be a trap for me so I'd meet my demise, bitch. But all ya did was manage ta sow the fuckin' seeds o' your own! Having my sister beaten an' raped as well as havin' Craig do the same ta Wolfsbane. Makin' it so if anyone but me came, both Lucia an' Rhane would die. Tryin' ta sick your stupid Mafia mobsters on me an' hidin' behind both them an' Reverend Craig. All of these add up to the same fuckin' thing…" Massima cried out with what little voice she had left: "BACK AWAY, YOU BLOODTHIRSTY BEAST! KEEP BACK! I'M WARNING YOU! DO NOT COME ANY CLOSER TO ME! STAY AWAY! GET THE FUCK AWAY!" while blasting at Feral with the gun, but Feral just dodged the bullets, ran at her and took the gun from her with her tail. After shooting her in both the shoulders, both the elbows and both the knees, plus both the thighs, both the ankles and both the ears with the remaining few bullets, Feral said to her: "Underneath all that evil, greed, malice and criminal ruthlessness, you are nothing more than a pathetic, worthless, cowardly piece of meat just waitin' ta be butchered! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRR!"

Feral proceeded to pick up the writhing Massima and say: "An' me? I'm the butcher, bitch!" "No, Callasantos, please…do not kill me…I beg you…I'll give you anything that you want…" "Fuck your Italian ass until it bleeds marinara sauce, bitch!" Feral spat, rejecting the pleas in the worst, cruelest way. "This IS what I fuckin' want!" She brought Massima down as so to knee her in the belly, then she banged her head against the bedpost. Much to the delight of the likes of Thornn and Wolfsbane, unsurprisingly. Then Massima gasped, between spitting up and coughing up blood and wheezing from all the pain and damage inflicted upon her: "Stop…isn't it bad enough…you killed my Antonio…and destroyed both my Mafia and the…alliance which I had with…with Reverend Craig…must you also…humiliate and kill me…?" "All of that an' the bringin' down of your house with a special seismic wave creatin' device I stole from your damn bathroom, ya cocksuckin' thundercat!" Feral responded. "Thornn told me about it, by the way." Feral quickly proceeded to bite off Massima's nose and spit it out, then she threw her onto the floor once again. She turned to Thornn and Wolfsbane and told them: "Okay, you two, I'm now gonna contact X-Force, X-Factor an' the X-Men and tell them ta come get us. Then I make sure one last time Capella ain't goin' anywhere an' start the seismic wave device." The other two did a quick nod, and Feral walked over to where she saw the computer that Massima had used for the Jumbo Tron. After getting it working, she appeared on the Jumbo Tron in Times Square, saying: "Hello! X-Men, X-Factor an' X-Force! This is Feral, as ya can see on this screen! I just finished takin' down everyone in that mansion, includin' Massima Capella herself an' Reverend Craig before that! Wolfsbane an' Thornn are both alive, though badly injured. They were raped an' beaten by mobsters before I could get to an' kill them. But they'll live, even if they need some serious medical treatment all the same. In any case, I need all three of your groups to come to this mansion in your respective aircraft vehicles so that the three of us can get a ride home. An' especially since I'm intendin 'ta use a special device I found ta bring the Capella Mansion to the ground. Thank you. Feral out." Once she was done, Feral went back into the bedroom an' said: "Lucia? Rhane? The teams are on their way. They're gonna pick us up, so I'll make this quick."

"That's good to hear." Lucia replied. "Aye, thanks fer all ye've done, Feral." "Hey, don't mention it. EVER." Feral responded. "Now, then, I do believe there's some seismic wave device related work I gotta do." So she took the device outta her pocket, Massima Capella able to see what she was doing even in her battered, nearly dead state, an' she cried out through her cut throat: "NO! Don't you dare…" "Shut the fuck up, ya horse-humpin' bitch." Feral snarled. "Ya ain't got no say in this. Ya made it personal, all right, but all that does is buy ya an even worse death than your husband. An' speakin' o' that…" After Feral was done activatin' the device, she put it in a part of the room which would surely see to it the entire fucking house came down as soon as it went off. After that, she saw the X-Jet as well as the aircraft transportation vehicles of X-Force and X-Factor show up. Feral then said to Massima: "…say hello to your husband!" She turned to Wolfsbane and Thornn and said: "Okay, guys, time to go!" She walked over and then picked them up so she was carrying them on her shoulders. Then the three aircrafts fired lasers which blew open the roof of the mansion, so when the X-Force and X-Factor aircrafts let out mechanical bridges for the ones who needed to get on board, Feral easily could place Wolfsbane on the X-Factor one and stand while still holding Thornn on the X-Force one. By the time both she and Thornn and Wolfsbane were safely on their respective vehicles and the doors were shut with the bridges put away for when they'd next be needed, the seismic device in the mansion got to work and made it all come down. With a final scream, Massima Capella was crushed and also killed instantly by the tons and tons of rubble and debris that were coming down on her. Feral's efforts had seen to it she died and so did the remaining half of her Mafia, just as they had seen to it her husband Antonio died along with the first half of her Mafia previously.

The fact Reverend Craig had died in the process added a nice bonus, especially for his poor daughter, Wolfsbane, who was finally free of him in full in every way. Especially since, in spite of all the abuse and rape, neither she nor Thornn had broken, and sure enough, they were now stronger than ever in so many ways, much like Feral was. The three aircrafts blew back to Times Square, while the remains of the Capella mansion and all the corpses Feral had left lay there motionlessly in the aftermath of Feral's heroic crusade. But despite this being the climactic chapter? If you think the story ends here, you are wrong! The fourth and final chapter of this story will have another significant kind of thing occur, even if the main story has reached its climax! Enjoy the next and last chapter of this tale! It's not something you wanna miss!

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, awesome climactic chapter, wouldn't you say? Even if it isn't the end, I hope it was just that. Ratings and reviews, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, here we are with the last chapter of the story! As you recall, Feral has saved the day and rescued Wolfsbane and Thornn while doing away with Massima Capella and Reverend Craig alike. But it isn't over for her yet. Why? Because in the aftermath of her successful, victorious mission, Feral is going to experience quite a few blasts from her past, not to mention a whole lot of loose ends to be tied up because of that. Loose ends which had long fell by the wayside. And how will she deal with them and what will this cause for her? Let's find out, shall we? In any case, without further ado, I bring to you the fourth and final chapter of this fanfic! Hope it's a good conclusion, everyone! Enjoy!

THINGS TO NOTE:

Some of this final chapter will, in some ways, blend the real world with the Marvel Universe one, just so no one is confused about certain things.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Marvel Comics.

The Maria, The Minister And The Mafia

Chapter 4-Astonishing Aftermath

The crisis was averted and the threat and menace of both Massima Capella and Reverend Craig was over…permanently. When the three aircrafts returned to Times Square, Wolfsbane and Thornn had been treated for their injuries and were now in much better shape, even if they'd still need some time to recover all the same. Feral was given much congratulations by everyone for saving them and doing away with Massima Capella, Reverend Craig and all of that nasty, evil Mafia in the process.

Much later on, after the X-Men and X-Factor took off, with Wolfsbane going with the latter, and after X-Force went to their trademark headquarters, with Thornn deciding to get some sleep after such a day as this, and thus going into a private bedroom, Feral was having herself a bottle of Dr. Pepper when Shatterstar walked into the room she was in and said: "Feral? Me and the rest of X-Force would like to speak with you." "You would? Why?" asked Feral as she got finished with her Dr. Pepper and threw the empty bottle in the recycling bin. "Because while we were in the computer room of the headquarters, something from another world…an alternate world which is apparently the 'real' one from which the Earth in this Marvel Universe was made, by comic book writers and artists, that is...was shown to us." "Huh?" Feral said. "I'm not quite sure I follow you…"

"What?" Feral gasped, clearly confused. "I know, it is surprising and hard to comprehend in the worst way." Warpath agreed. "But it's true, it happened." Syrin spoke. "And in the fucking process, guess just what the hell we were able to fucking find out?" asked Cable. "What?" Feral replied. "Y'all got screwed over by your creators, that's what!" Cannonball responded. "Come again?" Feral asked. "Ah tell ya, it's true!" Cannonball stated. "See, much of what made you be what you were for a long time was the abuse and neglect by your miserable excuse for a father. No denying or doubt about that." Boom-Boom explained. "But one reason why this turned out to be the fucking case…" Then Shatterstar continued for her: "…is because of your creators, writer Rob Liefield and artist Fabian Nicieza, in the real, non-Marvel world." "Okay, there's a lot I've gotta learn here…" Feral realized. "Indeed, there is, an' dinnae worry, for we shall each take a turn explainin' it all t' ye." Syrin assured. "You deserve to know, especially after your heroic act today." Domino stated. So Feral said: "All right, but allow me ta find somewhere ta sit. 'Cause I gotta say, somethin' tells me this is gonna take more than a few sentences ta explain."

The rest of X-Force nodded, and Feral found a chair which she quickly placed herself on down in. After she was seated, Cable began, taking the first turn as leader of X-Force. "Back in the real world's early '90s, the year 1991, to be exact, the team of writer Rob Liefield and artist Fabian Nicieza would see to your creation. At first, it was meant so that you would fill the role that Wolfsbane filled in X-Factor and Wolverine filled in the X-Men." "Later on, to give you some depth, they made you out to be a complicated but bitchy character, but took it to such vast extremes that eventually, despite your having quite a few fans and being a skilled, helpful and talented member of the team, people wanted you written out." Boom-Boom continued.

"Thus, your backstory, which could have been anything, was made into what it was and thus you got made into a killer of your family members, albeit one who didn't do it without a reason, and were written out for a time." Warpath put in. "Although you redeemed yourself before and then pulled off this amazing, heroic stunt that you did, both recently, of course," Shatterstar said, "it changes not the fact that, when one thinks about it, you were fucked over by your creators." "The fact that one of your fans, prior to the ones who wanted ya written out demandin' it, requested they show a sweeter side to ya before your bloodlust disheartened your fans but they didn't for a second listen an' continued to make ya out to be nothin' but bitchy, even hidin' your true feelings an' problems kinda bitchy, further intensifies how badly they screwed ya over in the worst way despite bein' your creators." Cannonball said.

"Not only this," Syrin went, "but other writers an' artists fuckin' ye over in other bloody ways once ye made yuir return, one o' which was John Francis Moore an' Jim Cheung havin' ye rip out me vocal cords t' rend me mute an' powerless, an' after continuin' wit' ye havin' the all too infamous Legacy Virus infectin' ye an' poisonin' yer mind from when it was started, no less, I dinnae mind sayin' truly made things worse for ye in that sense. Much like I dinnae think ye're at all inclined t' disagree." "Of course not." Feral responded. "An' especially since you're the one tellin' me this, all things considered, plus, until recently, we loathed one another with the very worse kinda vengeance."

"Ye're tellin' me, Feral." Syrin nodded. "Anyway, between that and all you could have been and/or become had you not gotten fucked over so fucking much like you did get, I do think it's pretty clear you've gotten the raw deal in so many ways." Cable put in subsequently. "That said, we know you're gonna be pretty angry now, and you have every right to be, mind you, but since we found it out while at work on the computer, and apparently, this happened because some kind of phenomenon made the real world Earth blend with this apparent Marvel Earth temporarily, at this very time, we thought you would want to know, and had a right to." "Believe me, I'm glad ya told me, an' I should know, an' even if I am real fuckin' pissed just now, this accounts for a whole lot." Feral snarled, doin' her best to contain her new rage. It was, of course, not easy to do for obvious reasons.

"Thank you for lettin' me know an' explainin' all this, but I think I need some time alone just now." "Wow. First your sister needing sleep, an' now you needing privacy! I can hardly believe how many felines wanna be absent these days!" exclaimed Deadpool. "Uh, Wade? Ah hardly think this is the time for jokes. Especially in front of Feral." Cannonball pointed out. "I'd advise ya to listen ta him!" Feral spat at Deadpool before storming off into the room she chose to be by herself in after hearing all she had, and having to deal with Deadpool's humorous remark about her need for privacy. "And even when something as serious and turning-point like as this takes place, Deadpool still can't let the chance for a smart-aleck wisecrack remark go by!" said Boom-Boom scathingly. "You said it, Tabithia. Right on." Warpath agreed. "Hey, lighten up, people! At least Feral isn't scarred for life an' possessed of a permanent insanity in need of control!" Deadpool protested.

"Physically, no, but spiritually, mentally and psychologically is another story." Syrin responded. "An' I should know, given our mishap when she was one of the Hellions while infected by the bloody Legacy Virus." "An' Ah'd think her feral nature needin' o' suppression is more than enough ta substitute for insanity in need o' control, y'all!" Cannonball stated. "Especially since she once lost control o' it an' darn near killed me durin' a trainin' exercise!" "Is there a point to all this?" asked Deadpool. "Try to have better timing and not pick the worst possible moment for one of your goddamned jokes." Cable said forbodingly. "God, these guys really need to grow a fucking sense of humor." thought Deadpool to himself. "But the good thing is, the merc with a mouth is the perfect one to help them with that, though that'll have to wait till later."

That night, after she was finally through with needing privacy and while Thornn still was fast asleep, Feral paid a visit to the cemetery. But not just ANY cemetery, mind you. No, this was a cemetery where something very personal needed to be seen to by her, regardless of what the outcome was going to be. She went to the graves of her mother, sister and brother, and she'd then stand there and say to herself: "Okay, if the real world has passed over with this world, and if it's in the way that was described, then this could very well mean, just this one time, the only possible way I could reconcile with the ones I killed, if that's at all possible, will take place. Or at least there's a possibility it will. It's just a mere chance, of course, an' there's only some hope this could even mean anythin' even if it does occur, but better ta have tried an' failed than ta not have tried at all. AH! It would appear it is bein' made ta happen just this once by the temporary intersectin' of Marvel Universe an' real world Earths!"

And sure enough, as she was hoping would happen because of the temporary aligning in question, the souls of her mother, Marcella Callasantos, her younger brother, Matteo Callasantos and her younger sister, Carolina Callasantos, came out of their graves and all flew right in front of where she was. They had come right to her and had been made to know about what had happened with Feral, how her creators ruined her future with all that was made to be so and why she had come here. So they knew where to find her easily, and now they had.

"Hello, Maria." all three said gently in unison. "Hello, guys." Feral replied. "It sure has been some time, an' it's ironic I should be the one to say that…" "Indeed, and yet we know the reason as to why you came here tonight." Marcella replied. "You do? How is that possible?" Feral asked, startled. "The same aligning which allowed us to leave our graves and see where you were allowed us to know what you'd done lately and why you came. So we'll make it worth your while." "See, Maria," Matteo said, "despite how you did indeed kill us, and even you don't deny that, one thing is very clear." Carolina then added: "Besides how your motives came from the way you'd been through so much and were too young to know better, though we were even younger than you, me and Matteo, that is, but I digress, the dirty deeds all turned out to be on the part of your creators." "You know, Liefield and Nicieza?" Marcella said. Feral nodded. Then she went on. Marcella, that is. "Anyhow, sure, I was a crack addict, much like your father, but I did what I could to deal with our problems, and you wanted to help. Sadly, one thing led to another, and it ended with all that occurred with you. We have found out of your change of heart along with how you did away with that dreadful Massima Capella and Reverend Craig, plus all those Mafia mobsters." "As well as this, we are certain you'd have been something great like you are now, or even better, had you not been fucked over so bad." Carolina put in. "Especially given the way a sweeter side was asked by a fan of yours to be shown of you, but neither of your jerk-ass creators paid this request any heed at all." Matteo spoke.

"So we can only imagine how painful and unfair to you that is." Marcella put forth. "But to you guys even more, I'd think. Considering the obvious…" Feral replied, digging her toes into the grass a little bit and getting the claws on them slightly dirty. "True enough." Carolina spoke. "All the same, though," Marcella said, "you once wanted to help me before you were moved to hate me. As if this were not enough, our lives have all been one big mess because of your two creators who were making it so to respond to the hate mail of many, which only came because they didn't bother showing any side to you of the many you have but your nasty ones and got you to be as you were during your time with X-Force in the first place." "Pretty douchey of those guys, if you ask me." Matteo told Feral. "Ya think I don't agree? I got a taste of their disgustin' douchebaggery in the worst way God only knows how many times over, even if the form o' it happenin' did vary." Feral responded. "We know that, Maria." Carolina told her. "But what you need to know is that after looking into it all, and seeing what you managed, and who you stopped in their tracks, especially Massima Capella and her allies, we want you to know, especially due to all you've been through and all being made as it was for the reasons it was in that real world, we can finally safely make our peace with you." Marcella spoke. "Sure, our father is a wholly different story, since he was abusive with or without such things as there are, and a bad dad all in all," Matteo began, "and sure, much the same goes for Harry Bellinger, even if for different sorts of reasons, but similar ones," Carolina continued, "but because of all mentioned, and because I was able to see he did indeed molest you and Lucia, Harry, that is," Marcella said to her to finish it up, "we can now see much about you we never have before, and realize ourselves to at last be capable of making our peace with you and vice versa."

"I would love for that to happen. Especially since the circumstances and creator cruelty in question leaves in limbo many questions of how things could have turned out between all of us. Who knows?" Feral sighed. "Maybe it not only could have been different, but we could have turned out to be much more o' a fuckin' family than we were." "Maybe, indeed. Especially since I now wish I didn't kill your pigeons, with or without the revenge and hatred it produced in you, and much of it was contributed to by my crack overdose." Marcella told Feral. "Not all of it, but much." "I suppose your apology is accepted, even if I loved those pigeons, for once more, this was 'cause of the same things that made me a murderous bitch, even if one who wasn't that way unmotivated." Feral answered. "But I must say ta all three of ya…" She paused, and all three of the souls in front of her said: "Yes, Maria?" calmly but in unison. Then Feral told them: "All the same, an' even so, I…don't expect any o' ya ta forgive me. We may have made our peace just now, an' all facts may have been set straight, an' we may have reconciled an' all, with all loose ends tied up, but I don't think you'll forgive me an' I won't ask or beg ya to." "Maria…" said Marcella after a long pause, with Matteo and Carolina holding their hands up to show that she was speaking for all three of them with what she was saying now. Then Marcella spoke the three words Feral never thought she would hear from any of them. "We forgive you."

"Thank you…" Feral gasped, shedding a single tear out of her right eye. "I wish had I a reply for ya…but…" "You don't need to tell us anything." Marcella said. "The tear that comes out of your eye, even being one tear, signifies the humanity inside you and comes from the heart we know you always had even in your worst mood." Matteo told her. "You may have had many vices, and you may have had a hard time deciding which side you were on until finally turning good for good, but you were never 100% heartless, Maria. Never." Carolina spoke. Feral did a nod and she hugged her three family members to the extent one can hug souls, and they hugged her back. "I wish time could be warped so things could be made far differently and better for us, guys…" Feral whispered. "But even as it can't, at least you have now fully turned over a new leaf and have entered your new life, with all of everything as it should be for you." Marcella told her. "Go and embrace your future now. Once more, I speak for all three of us when I say this." "Thank you, all three o' ya." Feral told them. "Rest in more peace than ever before." All three smiled at such words. Marcella, Matteo and Carolina knew their time out of the grave was done now, and so did Feral.

With that, their souls returned to their graves, and Feral felt more free and cleansed of sin than she had in some time. But just at that moment, who should show up but her deplorable dad, Mr. Callasantos! That's right, her biological father, and he was coming here because he was resurrected from his grave in this area, thanks to the same alignment in worlds that brought the souls of the three Feral had just reconciled with and gotten forgiven by out of the grave for a time having brought him back to life, somehow. "What the hell?" he exclaimed, stopping in his tracks abruptly. "I'm alive again? What goddamn gives?" Feral didn't know it yet, but it was indeed true that the very one who had done so much to make sure of how she'd turned out and been so selfish and abusive had been brought back from having died from a cocaine overdose and was now standing directly in front of her.

Mr. Callasantos came to realize he lived once more, then he turned to Feral, seeing what she looked like, and shouted: "Say, who, or what, are you, and what the fuck are goddamned doing here?" "My name is Feral, an' I don't see why…HEY! I recognize you! I know you! You are my biological father!" "What?" he exclaimed. "I'm the father of a mutant? No! That is not fucking possible!" "Oh, yes it is! My name is Maria Callasantos, though the moniker of Feral is what I usually go by nowadays! An' everythin' bad that ever happened in my life is all because of you!" "MARIA!" he exclaimed. "So this is what you've become in my absence, is it? Not only were you born a fucking mutant, but you had to become a furry animal mutant, too! Well, I know now how true it is I should have killed you and Lucia before I left, especially since she no doubt has become a cat hybrid mutant the same way your sorry little ass has, Maria!"

"Way to choose exactly the wrong words to use at exactly the wrong time, asshole!" let out Feral nastily. "An' after just comin' back from the dead, no less! Your leavin' made me think it was the right thing ta kill my damn siblings, motherfucker! An' it led to everything else that took place, though now I know no one was ta blame, an' ya just left 'cause you're the selfish prick o' a self centered pig that ya are! If only I wasn't such a foolish little girl back when I was six, an' then I woulda realized that, ya scumbag slimebucket!" "How dare you speak to your own father that way when he's come back from the grave! And where the hell can I find me some goddamn cocaine?" Feral then rolled her eyes an' spitefully remarked: "Always the crack addict even when just resurrected, aren't ya? That's the reason ya died ta begin with the first time, dipshit! Cocaine, dumbass! Oh, and by the way! Wouldn't it surprise you to know what happened just now inside of this very cemetery?" "What the hell are you talking about, you worthless little slut?" snapped Mr. Callasantos.

"Me and the souls of mom, Matteo and Carolina had a little talk just now!" Feral put in firmly. "After they came to where I was from their graves, which happened due to a short but significant blending of this universe's Earth and the real universe's Earth, we discussed many things. Like how I now wish it could have been different than it was and so do they. As well as the fact that what made things as they were was the fault of both my creators in the real world, and you." "I can't believe what I'm fucking hearing!" Mr. Callasantos exclaimed. "What kind of tommy rot bullshit is this?" "This ain't no tommy rot bullshit." Feral spat. "It's reality an' the fuckin' truth, 'dad'. See, here's the thing. When you treated us like shit an' left us, I wanted ta fix the problem. But I didn't know how, bein' six years old. Between that an' my developin' killer instinct, along with my developin' mutations, I was led ta believe it was the fault o' my siblings ya left us an' they were the reason things were so hard for Mom. So first I pushed Carolina, though not Lucia, down the stairs to die, an' then let Matteo fall ta his death. Later, I was molested by a crack addict stepfather named Harry Bellinger along wit' Lucia, an' I killed him. Because o' this, other killed my pigeons, who were my only friends. This made me hate her enough ta kill her, so I did. But guess what? The reason this happened as such was because my creators, from the real world, in which they created both me and in which this very universe and Earth was created from, this Marvel Earth, wrote it so in order ta get ridda me. Why? 'Cause despite my havin' numerous fans an' bein' a skilled, useful fighter an' complex character, many people wanted me written out. All 'cause I was made out ta be the worst kinda mean bitch by them."

Feral let out a furious snarl o' animal rage at this, frightening her father, then she got her instincts under control and went on: "While I've now righted my wrongs, made peace wit' my dead family members, save you an' the stepfather, neither of whom I intend ta do that with, an' while it's clear things coulda been different an' I coulda been somethin' great much sooner had I not gotten fucked over by those creators, especially since my fans begged for my nicer side ta be shown early on in my time with X-Force an' neither Liefield nor Nicieza listened, the assholes, it is still reality that you an' your lack of care, plus your abuse an' leavin' the family ta their fates, was part of what made things as they were, especially in my case. The fact that the souls of my mother, Matteo an' Carolina know this as well as I do an' said so while reconciling with an' then forgivin' me? My desire to be the one to have killed ya if ya hadn't died o' cocaine was added onto by how, if you'd been resurrected just moments before you were, they no doubt woulda said it'd only be fair if I were ta kill you for these exact reasons, an' for how ya wouldn'ta cared for shit even if ya'd found out sooner than this! They also woulda said ya deserved it, an' I would not have been inclined ta disagree. Nor would Thornn have been, were she there, or the pigeons I had as pets an' my only friends, if their souls were hear an' the lotta them could think like we can! The fact that things woulda been much better an' closer far sooner between me an' Thornn had ya not been what ya were, an' had I not gotten fucked over by my creators, this also bein' applied ta everythin' else havin' ta do with all this an' addin' up ta the same thing? Only makes me hate the two of them, an' you, MORE! Not ta mention adds ta all this an' how much ya have your goddamned demise comin' to ya once more, just like ya did when your crack addict habit bullshit caught up ta your ass! Get my drift?"

Mr. Callasantos, seein' her bloodthirsty eyes an' cruel fangs, as well as the way she looked out for blood, ready to pounce and eager to kill, was paralyzed with fear by now, especially after having heard all her words and knowing the only thing they could mean. Feral licked her lips as she looked straight at him with a very murderous look on her face. "Therefore," Feral stated loudly, finishing her explanation: "it's only too needed that I destroy you, and if mother and my younger siblings were still alive, or if the rest of X-Force were here now? They wouldn't object to my killin' ya…THEY'D HELP ME. Plus, murderin' ya wouldn't be criminal. It'd be justice. Thus, I not only wanna kill ya, but there is nothin' stoppin' me from doin' so, an' it would clearly be for the greater good, too!" "Stay…stay back…" Mr. Callasantos stammered, his voice absolutely aquiver with terrified horror more than ever. Feral smirked an' ignored his words.

Feral then finished her whole statement: "As such, this is the worst possible time for ya ta have been revived, an' also the worst possible time for ya ta be here, 'dad'. An' I'm the worst possible one for ya ta have come across, too. But I guess karma does that to ya sometimes!" Feral then attacked him and quickly overpowered Mr. Callasantos "NO, GET OFF ME, YOU GODDAMN BITCH ANIMAL!" he yelled, but Feral snarled: "Not a chance, you motherfucker! It was your abusive ways, lack of care and leavin' us which led ta all that would happen! An' even if I've atoned for it all an' even the souls o' the family members I killed have forgiven me, that doesn't change the fact they're still dead, and in many ways, so was I, way, way long ago! An' we're all gonna be dead while an asshole creep like you is alive? An' after a revivin' when ya shoulda stayed dead, no less? LIKE HELL! WHICH IS WHERE YOU'RE GODDAMN GOIN', BY THE WAY!"

Feral tore at her piss-poor excuse for a father and ripped his entrails out, then she pulled his intestines along the cemetery and tied them to one of the taller gravestones. Mr. Callasantos screamed in agony, going: "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and Feral waited for a few moments before she finally slashed open his wrists, ripped out his heart, or what there was of it, along with his lungs and finally lacerated his throat. He managed to yell out his last words: "YOU'RE NO FUCKIN' DAUGHTER OF MINE, YOU MONSTROUS BITCH!" before dying from shock, loss of blood and organ damage, and Feral said, as his corpse fell over, "Yeah, an' ya weren't no father ta me either, ya selfish-ass prick! So up yours! Ya got resurrected only ta die again, an' this time much worse than the last! SUCK THAT, SUCKER!" She gave him the middle finger and kicked his corpse as a way of saying "fuck you" one final time.

Once again was Mr. Callasantos dead, and this time, FOR GOOD. Then she let out a hiss of rage and contempt, saying afterwards: "Stinkin' meat! Thank God he's finally dead like he should be once again, and FOR REAL this time! I'VE PAID HIM BACK AT LONG LAST, AN' HE'S BEEN MADE TA PAY FOR ALL THE PAIN HE CAUSED! I'VE FINALLY AVENGED MYSELF, LUCIA AN' ALL MY DEAD FAMILY! FREE AT LAST, YA HEAR? RAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOWWWWWRRRRRR! I AM FREE OF HIM! I'M IN A WHOLE NEW LIFE, AN' HE'S ONCE MORE IN HELL LIKE HE SHOULD HAVE FUCKIN' STAYED! NO MORE O' MY OLD LIFE! IT'S ALL DEAD AND BURIED! LITERALLY! !"

Her yowls of triumph could be heard throughout the cemetery. If it wasn't official that all loose ends in Feral's life had been tied up and she was finally gonna start fresh in full before, it most certainly was now. She was overjoyed and elated at how things were looking up for her at long last, and her cruel father had paid for all he'd done and caused in the only way he possibly could for the second and permanent time. Every last link and tie to her old life was completely and utterly severed, and Feral was now going to bask in the pleasures of what lay ahead of her in her future, starting with how she'd spend the night in this forest, on the prowl and embracing her instincts, wild side and animal nature.

"Feral?" she heard the unmistakable voice of Cable say just then. He had shown up along with the rest of X-Force in this very cemetery. Feral turned around to see the lot of them, and said: "Ah, hello, guys. What brings you here, of all places?" "We came after finding out you were here, Maria." Warpath replied. "We know why ye came here, an' found out it, both your talk with the ghosts of your mother, brother and sister, and the destruction of your father, who got resurrected, by the way, because the alignment which allowed the ghosts of the rest of your dead family to come out of their graves as souls, while his being much different than the rest of them and the first to die made it so he was brought back to life, was successful." put in Syrin. "For obvious reasons, we congratulate ya fer that." Cannonball added. "Well done, Feral. And way to get rid of your disgusting dad for the second and permanent time in the process of earning the respect and forgiveness of your dead family at long last. We saw it all on the computer screen after we all found out about it, incidentally." Boom-Boom spoke. "Normally, with a couple of exceptions on this team, none of us in this group would accept, let alone commend or condone, this sort of thing. But it's very obvious indeed why this is a major league exception. Praise comes from all of us." "However, not only would we like to point out that we also saw that the intersecting of Earth's is over and the universe is back to its normal, former state, as is the real universe that made this one we learned about, but look how late and night and dark it is, and look how long it took us to find you here." stated Domino. "So seriously, Maria, let's see ya get onto this aircraft we flew all the way here and come home, huh? The night's over." Deadpool said, quickly usin' his teleportation belt device to get to the corpse of Mr. Callasantos and teleport it and himself back into his grave, but then teleport himself back with the rest of X-Force while leaving the corpse there. He quickly added on: "And if the merc with a mouth can admit to that, ya know it's just gotta be true!"

"Not for me, it ain't." Feral replied. "Huh?" asked Shatterstar, as confused as everyone else present. "You just want us to leave you here?" "Yeah, I do." Feral nodded. "See, much as I'm glad to be back with the team, tonight, after transitionin' into my new life, I really just want to embrace my feral side once an' enjoy the dark outdoors in this forest. It just wouldn't feel right to just come home wit' ya now. I just need this one night by myself in the wilderness, an' I will be just fine an' fully satisfied from then on. That's all I ask. One night ta make my own. Anyway, just come pick me up in the morning. I'll be fine." Feral said. "All right, if you insist, Maria." Cable replied, the others shrugging subsequently, and he and the rest of X-Force took off after reentering the aircraft. Once they were gone, Feral purred some and looked all about the cemetery, giving one last look to the grave of her mother and siblings, to which she said: "Sleep tight, all of ya." She walked a few feet away from it after turning around and looked to the side of her left and right in this big cemetery while she was doing so, stopping only when she was smack in the middle of the place.

Just then, as the music from Cammy's ending in Street Fighter II started playing in the background, Feral then looked out to the sky and said: "Fuck you, Dad. It's so good to have killed ya after all this time. It's the way I woulda had it if the crack hadn't killed ya the first time, an' I guess ya just shoulda stayed dead, since comin' back would only meant I got ta kill ya an' make ya pay dearly for all ya did an' all it caused ta be birthed. You're abusin' an' leavin' us made it so I blamed Matteo an' Carolina for such a thing an' caused their deaths. Well, we've made up in the only way possible. Go fuck yourself while bein' eaten by demons in your REAL home, an' you can bet your stupid, sorry, brute blow addict ass I'll piss on your goddamn grave on Father's Day! The only kinda gift ya deserve from me! An' fuck you, Harry Bellinger, ya overgrown swine o' a shitty substitute for a stepfather! I couldn't be less sorry for killin' ya, especially with the way you were gonna rape Lucia! An' how your demise led ta mother's death along with that o' my pigeons before that. Well, we've reconciled now, me an' mother. An' much o' what made her do what she did was 'cause o' her bein' on crack at the time, too, as a fuckin' bonus, ya overweight, lecherous asshole. So take that! Fuck you, Henry Peter Gyrich, ya rotten, perfidious sod. Fuck you, Graydon Creed, you prejudice, mutant hatin', scumbag, hypocrite motherfucker! Don't it just eat ya both your parents are mutants? Fuck you, Blob, you big fat fuckin' slob! Fuck you, Avalanche, you thuggish, inept-ass, Mystique obsessed goon. Fuck you, Masque, ya tyrannical asshole an' piss-poor excuse for a leader. Fuck you, Morlocks. A lotta good YOUR choice o' lifestyle turned out ta do ya. Fuck you, Juggernaut, ya oversized, overpowered, brainless thug. Fuck you, Sauron, ya reptilian abomination. Fuck you, Toad, ya repulsive, malodorous, pointless loser. Fuck you, Wildside, ya overconfident, crazed idiot. Fuck you, all ya anti-mutant activists who are still out there even now. I hope ya all go to an' rot in hell like my shithole dad is doin' once more right now. Fuck you, Stryfe, ya tin can, two-bit imitation of Cable. Fuck you, Mutant Liberation Front. Don't know what the hell I was thinkin' when I joined ya for the time I did. Fuck you, Exodus, ya lyin' sack o' shit. I can't believe that I was stupid enough, even with the goddamn Legacy Virus havin' infected me at the time, ta not immediately see that you'd set me an' my team o' Legacy Virus victims up for your own selfish gain. Fuck you, King Bedlam, ya vile an' incompetent shitwit. Never woulda even considered joinin' your group if I hadn't been so goddamn fucked up by that Legacy Virus. Fuck you, New Hellions. A lotta help you buncha pricks turned out ta be. Fuck you, Reverend Craig. You have no idea how close Wolfsbane an' I are now thanks to my havin' killed ya, which did both the God ya claim ta worship an' the entire fuckin' world a favor. Fuck you, Antonio Capella. Your evil wasn't enough, so ya married a cunt clit like Massima Capella. I'm so far from sorry for fuckin' killin' ya off durin' my redemption crusade. Fuck you, Massima Capella. You're the enemy I'm most proud ta have killed, you bitch-slut-whore-tramp-skank-cunt, and I hope you're in hell eating a puke patty. Thornn an' I love each other more than ever thanks ta your long overdue demise."

She then looked to the sky, right at the full moon, envisioned the appearance of her two creators, Rob Liefeld and Fabian Nicieza. "And now, knowing why I was created, who did it and how they made it happen, even though they could have made it happen in a number of ways, I tell THEM fuck you, too. An' even as I made this now ended intersecting count in every way, an' all is as it is meant ta be, if another one ever happens again an' I meet these two in the flesh? Why, I'll say fuck you ta them in the firmest way possible right before rendin' an' eatin' that flesh, preferably while they're still alive, so I can make 'em suffer an' scream. But for now, this redemption an' tyin' up o' any an' all loose ends can serve as the perfect fuck you ta the dipshit dickhead duo. Fuck you, Liefeld, and fuck you, Nicieza. If I had my choice, I woulda chosen ta be created by anyone but you two prick cunts. An' should Magneto, who once nearly killed off Cable in front o' the rest o' X-Force, an' is the main adversary o' the X-Men, show up anytime? When that happens, I'll tell him fuck you as well. Not to mention one other thing…the good forces of fate have helped me real damn well ta undo all the bad forces o' fate caused ta be shoveled upon me. So ya know what? Fuck you, bad forces o' fate! Fuck you till you're fucked outta existence! That's right! Two simple words to sum up all o' this. FUCK YOU!" She grinned and gave the sky the middle finger, happy to have had the last laugh in the end. Fittingly, she started laughing arrogantly immediately after having done this. Much greatness awaited her in her future, and when she was picked up the next morning by X-Force, it would be the first day of the rest of her life, and she knew it. It was the least damaged and defensive and most accepted and happy Feral had felt in years upon years and she loved the feeling.

THE END

So, a good ending to a good story, would you say? How did you like the whole story in general? And I know this was the longest chapter of the four, but there was a lot to put into it, and I think it was worth the length! Quite the way for it to end, too, I'm wagering! And certainly not for the younger or underaged! Also know that my doing things the way I did in this chapter was both done to tie up all loose ends about Feral in every way and my way of calling Feral's creators and any subsequent writers who made what could have been a super-great character out to be nothing but a mean psycho bitch out on what they did. As well as a way of proving I can write Feral a lot better than they did, a way to appeal to Feral's fans and make them pleased, since I'm one of her fans, and a way of making this story far more than just a dark heroine kills evil Mafia tale. Hope it worked as I intended it to. Please rate and review, everybody?


End file.
